


Of Montmartre and silver tongues

by Kujaku



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Went for a quick stroll around Montmartre this morning, have a small Jehanparnasse ficlet to comemmorate :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Montmartre and silver tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Went for a quick stroll around Montmartre this morning, have a small Jehanparnasse ficlet to comemmorate :)

The tourists were everywhere on Montmartre, of course they were. Clingy, nervous herds of wide-eyed people flocking to all the most overrated places in the whole city. And of course, flocking to all the buskers and the pickpockets, who welcomed the summer days as it made their job easier.  
Sitting on the only shady bench left near the basilica, Montparnasse was watching the crowd with half-closed black eyes, his nimble fingers playing idly with a coin. (Well, it was a coin or a knife, and considering the current panic level of the country, it would be stupid to be taken in for something so idiotic as that...)  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sight that made him groan internally; how blatent could some thieves be? And also, how oblivious could some people actually be to hands reaching into bags and backpacks? It was almost an insult to all underground professionals everywhere, the idiot deserved to be caught.

The morning was trudging by slowly, and Montparnasse could feel sleep tugging at the edges of his mind. The day was so lazy, the sun so warm and the shade so cool...perhaps a small nap would be an idea. It couldn't hurt after all, and the tourists would still be there when he woke up.

*

He jerked violently awake, keenly aware that there was someone on the bench next to him; no-one should have been able to get this close to him, what the hell... But then again, he recognised the hideous plaid-patterned shorts and shiny sandals, and everything was alright. 

\- How do you manage to find me everytime? Do you have Montparnasse Go on that phone of yours? 

\- Don't be silly... Here, I got you some pretentious iced coffee, I didn't know when you'd wake up.

\- Black, right?

Jehan held out a thermos cup of Starbucks coffee with a smile, lightly pecking Montparnasse on the lips as he did so.

\- Black as your soul, sweet as your heart. 

\- I'll be getting cavities if you carry on, little bird.

But it was good to be sitting next to his poet, in the warmth, he couldn't lie.

\- So, how did you find me? 

\- You make it sound like I run around Paris looking for you.

\- Jehan, darling, our flat and our haunts are nowhere near the Butte Montmartre, and you know it. You find me here, you find me when I'm walking around the Marais, you find me when I'm walking around the Eiffel tower... How do you do it? 

\- Does it annoy you...? Do you want me to leave you alone?

Montparnasse rolled his eyes and his arm crept around Jehan's shoulder.

\- Of course not, I'm just curious.

Jehan smiled, a smile so bright he could have outshone the sun, and kissed him once again, completely ignoring the foreign tourists who seemed very unused to such flagrant displays of intimacy. 

\- I just know where you are. I just think about you, and I can imagine where you are. It's like...how can I explain it?

\- With words, my love. With that silver tongue that never ceases to amaze and entice me. Although I might have better ideas for that tongue of yours. 

\- So scandalous, my love. Have you missed my tongue so badly since last night?

\- I miss it all the time...

This time the kiss wasn't as chaste as before but they broke it up, giggling like children, before they became the next huge tourist attraction


End file.
